


The Evening That We Could Pretend Was Endless

by gotenks (humanyubel)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Fashion Icon Son Gotenks Vegeta Briefs, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Self-cest, Short & Sweet, What-If, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/gotenks
Summary: Gotenks has a nice date in a nearby cafe.(https://youtu.be/sOS9aOIXPEk?list=RDa5uQMwRMHcs)





	The Evening That We Could Pretend Was Endless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunghime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghime/gifts).



> Or AU where Goten and Trunks are mutually pining in GT and Goten knows he isn't going to space with Trunks.

Gotenks had always known he would have a short existence. Had known that he would always be considered nothing more than the sum of his parts. It was still refreshing to feel the soft city breeze, gaze at all the sights he could cram in before his timer ran to zero. There was only so much one could see in thirty minutes. He was born to fight but the quiet moments were nice as well.

 

A nearby Capsule car honked at a couple of teens jaywalking. There were so many colors when you weren’t forced to squeeze your eyes tight against the glare of ki blasts.

 

The Strawberry Creme Frappe was cool against his palm, and that would always be infinitely interesting. Sure Goten and Trunks felt all kinds of things, but he only ever felt the heat of battle.

 

Of course the purple jorts were strange, he usually only wore pants so it wasn’t like he really ever saw his own leg hair. A mix of lavender and black. Long sleeves seemed unfashionable, shouldn’t he be showing off his biceps? The gloves were nice at least… Shame to take them off, but he wanted to feel everything, experience everything. 

 

He smiled at his reflection in the table, a soft flush forming on his cheeks. It was nice just being himself without the sound of his heart beat drowning out all other sounds.

 

Of course the waitress had looked at him weird when he’d requested a table for two, she even peeked behind him waiting to see a cute girl hanging off of his arm. She scratched her head when he ordered a strawberry creme frappe and asked for two straws.

 

With the way he was seated, every way he turned he saw his own reflection. Date for one.

 

He took another sip from the closest straw, letting it linger in his mouth for a moment.

 

“You know, I’ll really miss you? What will I do without my uptight best friend.”

 

“I’m not uptight!” he huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. President!”

 

“Point taken… I’ll miss you too, you stupid skirt chaser.” 

 

He laughed for a moment before turning his attention to the sunset. Pinks, oranges, blues, reds, yellows, and purples… The sunset was made of so many colors and it looked so, so beautiful.

 

He looked back down at the table top, tracing his own features with his eyes. The watch he had inherited from Trunks gave a warning beep, he only had three minutes left. 

 

He prayed the sunset would last forever, even if he didn’t. Beautiful things were meant to last, weren’t they? The statues that lasted the test of time, Bulma Briefs, the Earth. 

 

He thought of himself and began to doubt. He only lasted thirty minutes, and the sunset was but a fleeting array of colors. 

 

He wanted to keep this moment for himself, lock this memory in a little box deep within himself. Something that was only his, not Goten’s, not Trunks’.

 

He breathed against the fancy glasses the cafe gave its sit in patrons, watched it fog up, and drew a heart with his index finger.

 

Maybe if he willed it enough, he could block this memory from them?

 

That was a nice thought.

 

He died, waiting in limbo to be born again at the same time as the sunset ended. Even though deaths weren’t known to give life. 

  
  



End file.
